


An Unexpected Dinner Date for Four

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 15, implied abuse recovery, technically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: After the neck injury, they meet again. Locus invites Wash to have dinner with himself and the Wu's.





	1. Chapter 1

Locus had always known where Wash was. He was sure Wash didn't exactly know that. Which is a good thing on his part. He can go anywhere in the universe and not be found, hopefully, but always know where Wash is. For safety reasons, of course.

Locus just wanted to tie up loose ends with Mason. Which he started to. Leaving Felix's money with them. They need it more than he does. He still has his own money, but doesn't use much of it. He feels he doesn't deserve it, but doesn't know exactly what to do with all of it. Charity maybe. Most of those aren't that great.

Whatever. Mason made him stay for a week. Two weeks at most. Okay maybe now he's been in one spot too long. He should move. Another week goes by. He goes out grocery shopping with Mason. Retail shopping with Megan. Sometimes they all go out to dinner. He really should start moving around again, but it's so nice to have medication to help.

Megan went to work while Mason had the day off, so the him and Locus decided to go out and surprise her for her birthday tomorrow. Locus makes breakfast. They leave shortly after 10am. Heading to the mall. As much as Locus hates being there, and always has, he's the one that suggested it. They split up for an hour with a rondevu point. No more than two gifts each. Simple enough.

They head in different directions to start off so they can't exactly get the same things. Easy peasy. Until Locus goes to get the second item and actually sees some familiar people. He knows Wash's face. That's one he'll never forget. He knows Donut's because of the scar. Sarge just knows from the voice.

What the fuck are they doing there? And why hadn't Locus noticed Wash was up and about? Last he saw, Wash was still on Chorus for the injury. He looks fine. Talking too. Thank god.

Locus takes out his phone to text Mason they need to leave, but stops and goes about his day. Only Wash knows his face from... a few incidents on Chorus... Haha...

So, he continues on like normal. Going from place to place to find something. Keeping an eye on where they go to make sure they don't run into each other.

Until Locus and Wash lock eyes. Locus swiftly moves away and out of sight.

Locus finds another thing by accident, trying to get away from them. That saves him some time. He's got 20 minutes left now. He heads to the little coffee shop near the rondevu point to wait. Gets himself some hot tea and sits in the back, somewhat out of sight.

Locus takes out his phone to check everything. He didn't notice Wash coming up and sitting across from him.

"Christ, don't do that." Locus sets his phone down.

"Good to see you too," Wash smiles at him. "Tea?" He grabs Locus' drink.

"Of course. Good to see you too. I'm glad you're okay."

Wash takes a small sip before drinking more. "Oh that feels good. Warm things have felt really good on my throat since having this injury."

"Of course," Locus watches Wash finish his drink.

"Sorry. I didn't come over here just to drink all of your tea. I came to say hi and got distracted."

"It's okay. Why are all of you here?" Locus asks.

"Stopped here before heading back to the moon. Everyone wanted to spend some time in a city before heading back to isolation." Wash stares at the empty cup for a moment.

"Ah. Would you like some more tea or coffee?"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm okay. Sorry.” He kinda would like more, but doesn't say that.

"It's the least I can do. Let me get another," Locus starts to get up and Wash puts his hand on Locus' to stop him.

"No, don't."

"What is it?" Locus sits back down, confused.

"I just want to sit here now. I've missed you more than I care to admit to anyone."

Locus smiles slightly. He missed Wash too. Missed everything about being around Wash. That's honestly the whole reason Locus had the track on Wash. Shush.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Locus asks out of nowhere. He regrets asking the moment the words are said. Shouldn't have said anything. Christ, Locus, shut up.

"I," Wash pulls his hand away. Locus thinks he said something wrong.

"You don't have to. It'd actually be at someone's house with two other people."

"I'd love to. I'm just trying to think of an excuse I could tell the guys before I actually say yes. Carolina has been a bit protective lately. She doesn't really want any of us leaving the group."

"Understandable." Locus relaxes a bit.

"I think I got an excuse. When do you want to?"

"Tomorrow is Megan's birthday, so either this weekend or tonight honestly. I'm meeting up with Mason here in a minute or two if you'd like to meet him now?"

"Sure," Wash smiles, nervously.

"Alright," Locus gets up and holds out his hand for Wash without realizing it. Wash takes his hand.

The two walk over to the rondevu point where Mason is already standing. He notices Locus first then Wash.

"Who's this?" Mason asks.

"Mase, this is Wash. Wash, this is Mason."

"Nice to meet you," Wash holds out his hand to shake Mason's.

Mason's eyes widen slightly. "I've heard many things about you! I'm glad to meet you!" Mason shakes his hand. Wash blushes at the statement.

"Many things?" Wash looks up at Locus, curious as to what all was said about him to Mason.

"Don't look into it," Locus tells Wash then turns slightly to Mason. "When would be a good time to have Wash over for dinner?"

"Probably Saturday night, but I'll have to check with Megan, of course. She'd say yes to right now if we told her now."

"Of course.”

"Any day works for me," Wash tells the two.

"Here,"  Locus slips Wash a little paper. How did he have time to write that? Wash takes it. It's a phone number. "I'll tell you when."

"I look forward to it." Wash smiles. "I should probably get back to the others. See you later," Wash runs off to find the others.

"I see why you like him," Mason teases.

"I do not like him," Locus protests and heads towards the exit to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan enjoyed her birthday very much. She said it was the best birthday she's ever had actually. She also said that the best present Locus gave her was him coming back instead of staying away. Which lead to Locus explaining how comfortable he feels there. How nice it is. How he's glad they accepted him back. He didn't think they would, to be honest.

But it's the day after and Locus finally asks Megan, when can Wash come over for dinner? She almost chokes on her coffee. 

"Who?" Megan wants him to repeat the name.

"Yes, it's the same Wash I've told you about. When's a good time for him to come over for dinner?" Locus asks again, crossing his arms.

"Saturday night works. Does Mason know?"

"Yes and he's already met him."

"That bastard!" Megan rolls her eyes and smiles. "Do you know if he'd like anything specific for dinner?"

Locus thinks for a moment, trying to recall any memory he can think of. Nothing. "No, not really."

"From the way you've talked about him, I would've thought you'd know," Megan teases. "Fine, fine. I'll think of something."

Locus rolls his eyes at that, not wanting to address it. They both think he loves Wash, but no. Not possible. He's never actually loved a soul in his life. False love, yes. But Wash, noooo.

He texts Wash that Saturday night is okay with them. 

He hasn't told Megan that since Locus gave Wash his number that they talk a lot. About different things. Wash talks about his injury and Maine or about how the Reds and Blues are still up to the same old shit.

Locus talks about living there with the Wu's. Little bit about before the Great War. Some about before Chorus. Just depends on the conversation. He feels free to say anything to Wash like he does the Wu's. It's nice. It's comforting. It's....

Wash:  _ Where would be a good spot for you to pick me up and what time? _

Locus thinks for a moment. Just outside of town probably. The inquiry? Or would the mall parking lot be better? Parking lot. Less inconspicuous.

Locus:  _ Preferably the mall parking lot? Around 5pm.? _

Wash:  _ That works for me :) _

Locus rolls his eyes at the smile and goes about his day as usual.  
  
Locus is... Nervous? He doesn't understand why, but he tells Megan about it anyways. That he thinks this was a partial mistake. Shouldn't have said anything about it or had Mason meet him. 

Megan laughs to herself mostly. Says that it's because he cares what Wash thinks of him and the Wu's. He doesn't care what he thinks. Pft.

She rolls her eyes and goes back to cooking. Locus leaves the kitchen. He should go get Wash now. Everything will be ready in the next hour or two. Yeah, he'll go get Wash. Better than listening to Megan say that he likes Wash.

"I'm heading out," Locus calls to them to let them know.

"Stay safe!" Mason yells back.

He sighs and heads out. It doesn't take him long to get to the mall. He doesn't see Wash the first pass around, so he parks the car and heads in to the Starbucks. He texts Wash that he's in there. 

About ten minutes go by before Wash shows up. He's wearing jeans and a nice shirt. Slightly tight shirt at that.

"Hey Locus!" Wash smiles. He really does have a pretty smile.

"Good evening... Wash." No Locus doesn't have a crush. Shut up. He doesn't even like him. He's just being nice inviting him. Yeah. Nice.

"I told the others I was going out to get drunk and get laid," he smiles to himself. "Tucker wanted to come with, but Carolina told him I should go by myself. Funny, honestly."

"That was your lie?" Locus thought it'd be something more grand or elaborate. 

"Yeah," Wash nods, amused with his blatant lie.

Locus shakes his head and leads Wash to his car. Even opens the door for him. Which confused Wash at first, but says thank you and gets in. Locus goes and gets in. 

"I have to tell you something that I am trusting you with," Locus speaks up as he pulls out of the mall parking lot, heading home.

"Okay?" Wash leans over to look at him more.

"Megan and Mason refuse to call me Locus ever since I've been staying with them again," he takes a deep breath.

"Oh? I get to know your name?" Wash teases.

"Yes."

Wash sees that Locus is serious. "Oh. That's actually a great honor."

"...my name is Sam."

Wash starts laughing to himself.

"What?"

"Such a mundane name for you." Wash is smiling. The smile makes Locus smile. It's cute.

"David is mundane for you, too."

Wash blushes, remembering that Locus had his files on Chorus. Of course Locus knows his name.

"I always hated the name they gave me." Wash rolls his eyes. "I'm not David."

"What would you rather it be?" He’s curious. Of course he’s going to ask.

"I used to have a name in mind, but I can't remember. I just know my parents changed my name when we moved to America."

Locus nods, understanding. "Mine used to be more complicated until I forged records in high school."

"Really?" Wash seems somewhat shocked Locus would've done that.

"Yes," Locus doesn't give anymore information on it. Wash ponders over it though. It's interesting to say the least.

They arrive at the Wu's in peaceful silence. They get out. Locus sighs and leads him up to the front. He opens the door for him.

"I'm back," Locus lets his presence be known. 

Both Megan and Mason show up around the corner. "Hi!" They are way too excited for this.

Wash nervously says hi back. Shakes both their hands. 

"I hope you don't mind, but Sam here didn't know what you'd like, so I took the liberty to make  _ his  _ favorite meal."

Locus pinches the bridge of his nose. He might be slightly embarrassed. Just slightly. 

"Sounds great to me. I'll eat anything that’s not MREs by now," Wash chuckles slightly. 

Nothing too embarrassing is said before dinner thankfully. Wash is bonding well with Mason. It’s not surprising. If the two knew each other sooner, he’s sure they would’ve made great friends. 

Megan interrupts them to let them know dinner is ready. Locus goes to help her set everything up before the other two comes in. 

Wash sits down and Locus hands him a plate.

"Thanks," Wash smiles at him. 

"You're welcome," Locus sits next to him. 

They serve themselves before beginning to talk more. 

"So, Wash. We actually wanted to thank you," Megan begins, "for bringing Sam back to us."

"It's nothing really," Wash awkwardly replies. "Just didn't like being compared to my old self and didn't like seeing how I used to be."

"Oh? Wou-" 

Locus cuts Megan off. "This is not a therapy session, Megan. Just because you're interested doesn't mean you can ask him your questions."

"Sorry. Sometimes I just get a little carried away," she apologizes. 

"It's okay," Wash glances over at Locus for a moment. Curious, mostly. He knew what she was going to ask before she even did.

The rest the dinner goes as well as it can, really. There's some small talk. Little bit of embarrassing Locus. And Wash explaining a few things about himself mostly. He seems to be steering clear of talking about anything on Chorus, thankfully. 

It comes up that the Reds and Blues don't expect him home any time tonight with his lie. So, they tell him they can make up the spare bed for him. Which he agrees to, but he can tell Locus wanted to ask him something. It's never asked.

Locus helps Megan put away dishes to avoid Wash a little bit. Mason's talking to him in the living room by now. 

"You really like him," Megan gently elbows Locus. "I can see why. He's like you too."

"I do not... like him." But he does. And he doesn't want to admit it. They can never really work out. He'd have to go back to the Reds and Blues. He can't just stay with him. Plus he's  somewhat on house arrest with the two. Plus both have said they’re nothing more than a mistake...

"You do," Megan smiles. "Secret's safe with me," she winks at him.

Locus rolls his eyes, but takes a deep breath before heading out the kitchen and into the living room. He doesn't know what to say or do in this situation. He feels like panicking, actually. Panicking and heading to his room sounds better.

They start talking about the Reds and Blues. How Wash came to be with them. How- did he really pair up with Agent Maine to get back at them for not turning in the Epsilon unit? Did he really-?

Locus has heard enough. He can’t stomach everything Wash is saying. He’s known about the things he did to the Reds and Blues, but hearing him say it makes it real. Makes it worse in a way. He gets up and leaves the room. He has to go take his medication anyways, so he heads to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Hands shaking, he tries to open the bottle. It's hard to. So hard, but he gets it open. He takes out a pill and dry swallows before finding his water. It'll be fine. It's okay.

Wash is really, truly, like him, isn't he?

How did he get through this stage of regret and self hatred?

Slowly, he starts to calm down. Feeling better. He sits on his bed, head in hands. He wonders how he can keep going if social interactions, even as small as this, makes him panic. It's just Wash for christ’s sake. 

He's always liked Wash. He's always wanted to know Wash more. Even after they said it was all a mistake. But now that he can without.... Without Felix controlling him. He panics. Stupid. So stupid.

There's a knock on his door. Without thinking, he says for them to come in. He's kinda expecting it to be Megan. She likes to evaluate his panic attacks so they can work towards getting better. When he looks up, it's not Megan. It's Wash.

"You okay?" Wash comes in the room and shuts the door behind him. 

"I'm fine." Locus puts his head back in his hands. 

Wash pulls the chair out from under the desk and sits facing Locus. His chin resting on the back the chair.

"York used to sit like this all the time and I never understood why. It's actually very comfortable."

Locus looks up to Wash offering a smile at him.

"Have you sat like this before?"

"Long time ago. Before basic. Simpler times," Locus feels he's saying too much. 

"At least you had simpler times. I had to fight my mother and sisters. Plus the shits in school." Wash rolls his eyes. 

Locus huffs, to himself mostly, but Wash can hear. 

"I do the same when I think back, too."

Wash smiles to himself and Locus looks at the ground. They go silent. It's not too awkward. Wash is looking around his room, not surprised by the clean, organized room. 

Probably ten minutes pass without saying a thing. Locus is the first to speak.

"Why did you come to my room?"

"I know a panic attack when I see one. I've had enough of my own." Wash gets off the chair and turns it to sit the right way. Moving it closer to Locus.

"I'm fine," Locus tries to sound assuring. "At least, better now."

"Well, that's good." Wash tries to think about what to say, then remembers seeing Locus want to say something at dinner. He was waiting for a chance to bring that up again. "You wanted to say something earlier. You can say it now that we're alone."

"No."

"I don't bite," Wash huffs to himself. 

"I have nothing to say," Locus gets up and gets his other medication. He takes them. "I'm fine."

“I think it’d help you to talk with someone who’s been through a similar situation,” Wash watches him as he sits back down on the bed.

“Did Megan put you up to this?” 

“Actually, I lied to them and said I had to use the bathroom, so, no. But it has been a while, so I assume they know I’m in here.” 

“Probably. Megan’s probably listening in or setting up the spare bed,” Locus states. 

Things go silent for a few minutes as Locus sits back down. 

“Do,” Locus hesitates. “Do you lie often?” 

“What?” Wash doesn’t understand just for a moment. “Oh, no. Only when I need to. Otherwise I tend to tell the cold truth. Which most people don’t actually like that.” 

“I prefer the truth…” Locus whispers. He doesn’t really know if he could handle more lies. Especially not after Felix was nothing but lies. 

“I won’t ever lie to you. If I wanted to lie to you, I could’ve humored you on Chorus. Told you what you wanted to hear instead. Lie. But I didn’t. I told you the truth. Even if it did end in you beating on me.” 

Locus winces, remembering what Wash is talking about. The radio jammer.  _ I used to be a real piece of shit, but at least I’m doing something about it. _

“Sorry about that,” Locus admits. He is sorry. He never actually wanted to hurt Wash. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. I had it coming. I was purposely provoking you. What I said was the truth, and I knew it’d falter your soldier act.” Wash shrugs. “Plus, even then, I could feel you were pulling your punches.”

“...I was. I always knew you were right, but I didn’t want to believe it.” 

“It’s okay now. Now you know how it all was. The best thing to do now is surround yourself with people who care and look to the future.” 

“You sound like Megan now,” Locus lays down, hoping Wash will just leave. But there never is a sound of him leaving. Just sitting there for a few moments before speaking again.

“You’re still a lot like me,” Wash smiles.

“Turn the light off on your way out.” He doesn’t want to hear anymore. Not really.

“I’m not leaving,” Wash chuckles quietly. “And I know you don’t want me to.”

“How do you know that?” Locus lifts his head to look at him.

“Because,” Wash gets off the chair, pushing it back into place, “I wish someone stayed with me at this point in my recovery. Someone I liked.” 

“Liked?” Locus raises a brow, wondering if he’s talking about Agent Maine.

Wash walks over to the bed and motions for Locus to move over. Without thinking, Locus does. Wash gets in the bed next to him, cuddling.

“Remember the night we spent together on Chorus? Shortly after the teams were all separated?” Wash asks.

“Yes,” Locus is oh so tense. That night was the mistake. Both had agreed on that the next morning. 

See, what happened was Wash couldn’t sleep, so he was in the training room, right? Locus was lurking around, admiring Wash out of armor. It had completely taken him out of his soldier mode. Just how he deactivated his camo unit and how he let Wash eventually take off his helmet. Waking up the next morning with Wash sleeping with his head on his chest felt right, but it was wrong at the time. Oh so wrong.

But now that Wash lies next to Locus. It feels more right. He feels the same as he did back then, but feels more freely. No one telling him to hold back on anything.

“I don’t think it was a mistake,” Wash whispered.

Locus wraps an arm around Wash, “No, it wasn’t.” 

 

Megan was right. The two idiots do like each other.


End file.
